Let's Break Up
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: Disaat mereka telah jatuh... terlalu dalam... ke jurang perasaan itu, mengapa mereka harus ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan? Tak adakah cara lain? EXO /CHENMIN/CHEN/XIUMIN/KRIS/SUHO/


**LET'S BREAK UP**

**It's Straight! GS!**

**CAST**  
**Chen dan Xiumin dan Kris dan Suho ( Suho nampang nama aja sih...)**

**Fictnya sih dimiliki, dipeluk, dicium, dipacarin sama !kabeadgnojmik. Kalau castnya di jadikan aktor dan aktris *berasa drama kali yaaa? Hehehehe...* *ditimpuk reader***

**Happy Reading ! :D**

* * *

"Lets break up."

Yeoja berambut panjang itu terdiam. Mematung. Tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang namja.

"Ap... pa maksudmu, Chennie?"

"Kita berakhir. Kau dan aku selesai."

"Tapi... apa salahku?"

"Tak ada yang salah. Kita putus. Aku duluan ne?"

Sang namja melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan sang yeoja yang tengah terdiam. Meratapi. Dengan raut wajah bertuliskan 'Mengapa?'.

****

XIUMIN

Seminggu setelah adegan pemutusan itu, Xiumin selalu berdiri di jendela. Setiap malam. Sebelum tidur. Menatapi langit malam. Terkadang, sang langit ikut menangis. Ikut menumpahkan tangisnya pada bumi. Berlomba dengan Xiumin yang juga menurunkan air mata di pipinya.

Terkadang pula, langit berbaik hati menghiburnya. Mengadakan opera dengan para bintang yang bersinar. Menampilkan rasi bintang yang beragam. Seperti malam ini.

"Bintang, mengapa?"

Bintang bukannya sombong karena tidak menjawab Xiumin, mereka sedang konsentrasi dengan operanya. Di langit barat sana, sang orion memamerkan keindahannya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tak pantas bersamanya, tapi..."

"Mengapa disaat... aku telah jatuh... terlalu dalam... dia... meninggalkanku, Bin?"

_Waktunya tidur, Xiuminnie...  
_

"Baiklah Bintang. Tetaplah dengan operamu. Mungkin dia juga sedang menontonmu. Dengan nomor kursi yang berbeda denganku."

Xiumin beranjak ke kasurnya. Menarik selimutnya.

"Semoga kamu sehat selalu, Chennie. Selamat malam..."

Menutup matanya.

****

CHEN

Di jendela itu... Chen terduduk. Tangan kanannya menggenggam handphone. Tampak ia sedang menelepon seseorang. Raut wajahnya sedih, walau tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangan kirinya menari-nari di jendela. Menulis-nulis hanggul 시우민 dan 시우 .

"Mwo? Kau memutuskannya?"

"Ya... Aku meninggalkannya, hyung."

"Kenapa Chen? Seingatku, dia sangat perhatian padamu. Kau juga cinta padanya kan? Apa karena kepindahanmu?"

"Aku sangat mencintai dia, hyung. Tapi aku tak mau ia bersedih karena kepindahanku."

"Tapi, kau ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolah kan? Oh... Ayolah... Kau bisa kembali ketika kau sudah selesai..."

"Tidak semudah itu, Suho hyung."

"Kau bisa LDR?"

"Itu yang kuhindari, hyung. Aku tak mau ia tersiksa dengan rindunya kepadaku. Berharap aku cepat selesai dan pulang. Bagaimana jika suatu hari ia lelah dan meninggalkanku karena tak kuat lagi ber-LDR? Karena jauhnya jarak kita? Aku tak mau dia meninggalkanku, hyung..."

"Baiklah... Aku tak berpikir sampai kesana."

Hening merambat perlahan...

"Tapi kalian bisa saling percaya. Ayolah... Bagaimana bila Xiumin diambil orang lain? Kris? Kudengar, dia pernah mengincar Xiumin sebelum kau menjadi kekasihnya." Suho bertahan dengan pendapatnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi. Takkan ada yang boleh menyentuhnya."

"Itu namanya egois..."

Chen terdiam, tetap dengan kegiatan menulis-huruf-xiumin-di-jendela.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau kembali padanya. Bilang baik-baik. Kuyakin dia akan mengerti."

"Kupikirkan."

"Nah... sudah dulu, ne? Selamat malam..."

"Gomawo, hyung. Selamat malam."

Tut... tut...

Sambungan terputus. Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Berpandangan dengan langit. Disana, sang orion sedang bersinar terang. Mengirimkan pesan dari seorang yeoja yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Chen; hancur, retak, sedih.

Morning, still at Chen's Home.  


Chen terbangun di pagi harinya, setelah akhirnya bisa tidur pada dini hari. Membuka matanya. Dan menatap langit kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Xiu. Aku harus. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Ia bangkit. Beranjak ke kamar mandinya dan langsung bershower.

"Kenapa.. disaat aku telah jatuh. Terlalu dalam, sangat dalam.. Aku harus meninggalkannya?"

Tangan kanannya tergerak. Menempel pada kaca yang membatasi menutup ruang shower dengan bathtubnya. Menuliskan sesuatu, hingga terbentuklah hanggul yang berkata-kata: 시우민 , 시우 dan 사랑해 . Banyak sekali ia tuliskan kata-kata itu.

"Xiu... Bogoshipoyo."

* * *

In The School

**XIUMIN  
**  
_'Chennie... Bogoshipoyo..'_

"Kau kenapa, Xiumin?"

"Eh... Kris. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berkata tidak, tapi wajahmu berkata iya." Ucap Kris. "Kau seperti bak mandi yang bertahun-tahun belum dikuras. Keruh, penuh, perlu dikuras. Eits, bukan berarti kau tak cantik, kau cantik tiap hari. Tapi otakmu yang keruh."

"Bisa saja kau Kris." Xiumin tersenyum sedih, "Yah... Aku... putus dengan Chen."

"Apa?!"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Mwollayo... dia tak bilang."

Kris terdiam. Berpikir. Lalu tersenyum. "Sudahlah... Biarkan saja _namja pabbo_ yang meninggalkanmu itu. Sekarang, cari lagi saja. Banyak namja yang ingin menjadi pacarmu, Xiu."

"Aku... masih belum bisa melupakannya."

"Move on Xiumin! Move on!" Ujar Kris sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mungkin nanti. Belum sekarang." Xiumin tersenyum, namun kesedihannya masih kentara di wajahnya.

****

CHEN  
  
_'Brengsek! Mau apa dia dengan Xiumin?'  
_

Chen mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan emosi yang bergolak. Menatap tajam ke arah Xiumin dan Kris yang masih mengobrol di meja Xiumin. Mereka terlihat akrab, hingga mengundang salah paham seorang Chen yang duduk tepat di belakang Xiumin.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya, anak-anak! Kembali ke kursi masing-masing!"

Pelajaran pun dimulai, Chen masih tetap memperhatikan Xiumin dengan tatapan... entahlah...

"Xiu... Secepat itukah kau melupakanku?"

**. . .**

Hari telah menggelap. Sekolah pun telah usai. Chen, salah satu dari beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekolah. Ia terlambat pulang karena kegiatan piket mingguannya.

Chen berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Tas abu-abunya dipautkan di bahu kananya. Tangan kirinya memegang jaket tebal. Walau bajunya telah kusut sedari tadi, tapi 'aura keren' masih hinggap di dirinya.

Suara sepatu ber-hak pendek terdengar di telinga Chen. Ketika menajamkan pandangannya, terlihatlah seorang yeoja berambut sebahu sedang berjalan. Sosok itu tak asing baginya.

Yeoja di depannya berhenti melangkah. Mungkin, karena mengetahui di belakangnya ada orang yang berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya.

Saling menatap. Tenggelam dalam pandangan masing-masing.

Chen yang sadar dengan satu hal, langsung menghampiri Xiumin. Menarik tangan Xiumin erat dan menggandengnya berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Chen! Appo!"

Chen menulikan telinganya. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dikatakan oleh bibirnya.

"Chen! Pelan-pelan! Lepaskan!"

Dengan satu hentakan, genggaman Chen terlepas. Menyadari hal itu, Chen langsung berbalik.

"Kau ini kenapa!"

"Kau yang kenapa?"

Saling berpandangan lagi, melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Apa—"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Dia hanya—"

"Jangan berbohong. Xiu!"

"Aku tak—"

"Semudah itukah kau melupakanku? Semudah itu?"

"Aku tid—"

"Kau telah jatuh cinta padanya ya? Atau... kau sudah menjadi miliknya?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Lalu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama—"

BRUGH

"Dengar! Aku tidak jadian dengannya. Aku juga belum melupakanmu. Aku tidak berbohong."

Chen merasakannya lagi. Rasa nyaman yang meliputi tubuhnya. Rasa hangat ketika tubuhnya di peluk seerat ini oleh Xiumin. Hampir saja ia membalas pelukan itu, kalau saja otaknya tak berpikir secara cepat. Mencegah ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Chennie. Apa salahku? Apa?"

Chen hanya terdiam.

"Aku merindukanmu. Jeongmal."

"Chen?"

"Chen... Aku tahu, aku tak pantas bersamamu. Tapi beri aku alasan... Aku tak ingin kita berakhir seperti ini."

"Kalaupun kau jatuh cinta lagi pada yeoja lain, katakanlah. Aku janji takkan marah."

"Chen?"

Chen terdiam. Memandang Xiumin yang masih memeluknya.

"Kajja... Kau harus pulang!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Chen katakan. Pikirannya kosong. Ia menarik tangan Xiumin dan mengantarnya pulang. Menggenggam, menuntun Xiumin agar langsung pulang dan tak mampir ketempat lain. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada ia meninggalkan Xiumin dan menyuruhnya pulang sendirian.

****

XIUMIN  
  
Xiumin terus-menerus mencobanya. Berkali-kali menghubungi nomor yang sama. Nomor itu aktif, tapi pemilik nomorlah yang tak mengangkatnya. Atau memang tak tahu bahwa Xiumin meneleponnya?

"Bintang, kenapa sih Chen tak mengangkat teleponku?" Curhatnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak, menari-nari di jendelanya yang bersih tanpa embun, membentuk huruf hanggul 첸 . Berulang kali ia menuliskan itu. Walau pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat melihatnya.

Bintang, masih melanjutkan operanya. Sekitar enam bintang berbaris membentuk garis lurus di langit sisi kanan. Di sisi lain, enam bintang melakukan hal sama. Entah apa artinya. Mungkinkah mereka sedang berusaha menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang? Siapa yang tahu?

_Telepon orang itu, Xiuminnie...  
_

Bukan bintang yang berbicara, sang bulan yang mengatakannya. Tampaknya, bulan mengerti akan kesedihan Xiumin. Mungkin karena persamaan mereka; sama-sama sendiri. Bedanya, Xiumin masih bisa melihat Chen. Sedangkan bulan, tidak bisa melihat matahari yang begitu dicintainya karena perbedaan mereka yang terlalu fatal. Bulan akan terbakar bila bersama matahari. Sedangkan matahari akan merasa bersalah dan mati rasa bila sang bulan mati.

Kembali ke Xiumin. Yap! Xiumin mengerti apa yang bulan katakan. Ia langsung mengangkat kembali handphone-nya dan menekan nomor yang akan diteleponnya.

Sambungan belum tersambung...

tut... tut...

_Trek!_

_"Annyeong?"_ Sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Annyeong, Suho Oppa."

****

CHEN

_'Waktu makin sempit. Bisakah bila aku menghentikannya?'_

Chen merapikan pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Memasukannya pada koper berukuran sedang. Menyusun segala keperluan yang akan dibawanya. Begitu selesai, ia tutup koper itu dan menaruhnya di sudut kamar. Chen menatap nanar sebuah paspor beserta tiket pesawat di meja. Menghela napasnya, dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Beberapa hari setelah ia memutuskan Xiumin, jendela, adalah tempat favoritnya. Ia akan memandang bintang di langit sana. Entah duduk atau berdiri. Entah melamun atau menelepon. Ia hanya merasa begitu dekat dengan Xiumin dengan menatap langit. Langit malam yang mempersembahkan opera untuk ditontonnya. Sambil berharap, Ia akan bertemu dengan Xiumin di nomor kursi yang berbeda. Namun, tampaknya ia belum menemukan dimana nomor kursi Xiumin.

"Bintang, bisakah kau sampaikan padanya? Aku merindukannya. Sangat."

"Aku tahu, aku bodoh. Aku yang memutuskannya. Berharap ia dapat melupakanku dan hidup tanpa menantikanku. Tapi malah aku yang tidak dapat melupakannya, dan tersiksa hidup tanpanya."

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengerti, Xiu."

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh Chen dengan melamun. Menatap bintang. Sambil tetap mencari-cari nomor kursi Xiumin yang tak kunjung ditemukan.

* * *

Morning, at Hydee Park

**CHEN**

Hari Minggu, pagi, di kursi taman. Chen telah menduduki kursi taman berwarna abu-abu itu. Menghirup udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana udara itu masuk dan memenuhi paru-parunya.

Chen pun heran, bagaimana bisa ia bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya, di Hari Minggu, ia akan bangun sedikit siang. Tubuhnya masih lelah, pun matanya. Karena memang, rindu adalah penyakit paling akut yang menyebabkan susah tidur. Sekalipun penderitanya mengantuk.

_'Xiu...'_ Menghela napasnya panjang, _'Andai aku tak meninggalkanmu, aku akan meneleponmu dan mengajakmu ke sini. Kita akan mengobrol dan kencan sepanjang hari ini, Xiu.'  
_

_'Apa kabarmu, Xiu? Sudahkah kau melupakanku?'  
_

Menutup matanya, dan kembali menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Menghayati setiap angin pagi yang menyapa pipinya. Merasakan bagaimana rindu makin memenuhi hatinya, hingga tak bisa menampungnya lagi dan menumpahkannya perlahan.

"Xiu... Bogoshipoyo. Jeongmalyo."

"Nado. Nado Bogoshipoyo, Chen."

Chen mengenal suara ini. Oh... jangan katakan itu hanya halusinasinya. Jangan katakan, itu adalah suara angin yang bertiup kencang, hingga ia mendengar suara yang paling ia rindu.

"Kau jahat! Mau meninggalkanku dengan cara begini?!"

Halusinasinya yang kedua. Apakah ini fatamorgana telinga?

"Chen! Buka matamu!"

Chen membuka matanya. Melirik ke kanan, dan ia menemukan _dia_.

_Dia_... Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang saja padaku, kalau kau akan pindah ke Paris?" Tanya Xiumin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ak... Aku..."

"Sudahlah.. Aku tahu semuanya, Aku tahu se-mu-a."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chen menatap Xiumin heran. Hatinya pun jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Aku memang tak mau kita ber-LDR. Aku tahu, aku takkan kuat melakukan hubungan seperti itu, pun dengan jarak yang sejauh itu."

"Tapi..." Lanjut Xiumin ketika Chen ingin membalas ucapannya tadi. "Jauh sebelum kau memutuskan aku. Mungkin, jauh sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pindah kesana. Aku sudah ditawari untuk bersekolah disana..."

_'Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kejutan apa ini?'_ Chen jadi makin bertanya-tanya.

"Dan bila kau memutuskan untuk kesana, maka aku pun akan memutuskan kesana!" Xiumin berkata riang sekali.

"Tun... Tunggu! Ini sebenarnya bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti, kejutan apa ini?"

"Kita akan ke Paris, Chen. Kau akan bersekolah disana bukan? Begitu juga denganku."

"Iy... iya... Tapi, kau belum cerita bahwa kau ditawari sekolah disana?"

"Aku sengaja... Aku takut kau akan sedih. Sebelumnya, aku juga berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita. Karena takut kau takkan kuat ber-LDR. Sama seperti pemikiranmu padaku..." Xiumin memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Chen. "Tapi kuurungkan niatku, karena aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku tak kuat. Aku tak mau menghabiskan malam-malamku dengan memandangi bintang di langit... sambil merasakan bagaimana rindu semakin menyiksaku."

"Jadi, kau..."

"Ya... ya... Aku sempat membatalkan tawaran itu, tapi tawaran itu tidak bisa dibatalkan. Hanya bisa ditunda. Dan sekaranglah aku bisa mengambil tawaran itu."

"Ya ampun... Kejutan apa ini?!"

"Kejutan takdir! Hahahaha..."

"Jadi... _kita_?"

"_Kita_?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kusarankan untuk dilanjutkan, karena kuyakin kau masih mencintaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali..."

"Tapi kau mencintai yeoja percaya diri ini kan?"

Xiumin memeluk Chen erat. Chen, yang kembali merasakan pelukan Xiumin, hanya bisa membalasnya dengan erat.

_'Siapapun... Tolong jangan katakan, kalau ini hanya halusinasiku. Tolong jangan katakan ini hanya mimpi. Tolong katakan, kejutan apa ini?'_

Jadi, kejutan apa ini?

* * *

****

END dengan gajenya XD

**Ket:**  
시우민 = Xiumin  
시우 = Xiu  
사랑해 = Saranghae  
LDR = Long Distance Relationship [Hubungan jarak jauh]  
첸 = Chen

**A/N: **Fanfict ini memang gaje *mian*. Tapi entah mengapa pengen aja di publish. Mungkin ini semacam jembatan untuk fict lainnya yang akan dibuat.  
Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca dan mau review di fict ini dan fict yang sebelum-sebelumnya. *deep bow*  
Kalau mau kasih kritik atau saran, di kotak review yaaahh. Gamsahamnidaaaa~! :D


End file.
